Bruce Banner is the best cuddly bear
by gyuumajo
Summary: In which Bruce Banner gets assaulted by the team lovingly
1. Tony

Takes place at the end of Iron Man 3

* * *

><p>The first thing that greeted him when he arrived at Stark Tower was a hug from Tony.<p>

"Hey... Good to see you too." Bruce patted the billionaire on the back. "Are you okay?"

Tony gave a tight smile. "You better get comfortable. It's gonna be a long story."

He didn't even realized he left his bags in front of the door until hours after Tony's retelling of his recent shenanigans and a nap on those ridiculously comfortable couch.


	2. Thor

Takes place after Thor: The Dark World

* * *

><p>"My friends! I have returned from Asgard! I endeavour to make this trip a lasting one!" The God of Thunder living up to his name as he called out to his fellow Avengers.<p>

"Thor! Buddy! You're back!" Tony gave the man a solid thump on the arm before tiptoeing up to whisper into his ear.

Thor grinned broadly before advancing towards him single-mindedly. Before he could figure out what Thor was up to, he felt himself engulfed by biceps the size of melons. A heavy head landed on his shoulder.

"You are right, Man of Iron! This is most pleasing!"

He wondered if it was in bad form to strangle his host while listening to said host cackle hysterically behind them.


	3. Clint

Takes place any time after Avengers

* * *

><p>A pair of tanned arms encircled his waist and pulled him into the loveseat as he passed by the archer and a table full of color swatches. It took all his reflex to hold onto his cup of tea and all his self control to hold onto the other guy.<p>

"Hey Doc. Thought I might pick your brain on what color would be good for a barn. I'm partial to purple myself but Tasha says a barn should be red. What do you think?"

He set his cup of tea down with a rattle, only barely managed to not spill everything he had worked so hard to save during his unsanctioned fall onto the cushioned seat.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to stave off a headache, he tried to disentangle himself from Clint but damn those strong arms won't budge.

"...Did you talk to Tony?" He sighed.

"Stark? No! Why would I ask him about painting a barn? He would picked the gaudiest color possible if his armors are anything to go by."

Clint was looking deliberately obtuse. Tony definitely said something to him.

He never knew there were so many different shades of purple.


	4. Steve

Takes place after Captain America: The Winter Soldier

* * *

><p>"Bruce, our dear leader is here. He looks like a kicked puppy. Can you please go cheer him up while I go wrangle some sensitive information off the internet? Love you!" Tony breezed through his lab and was out the other door by the time he finished his sentence.<p>

All Bruce could do was open his mouth to try to get a word in before the door slid shut.

Maybe it was for the best that Tony was the only one capable of doing damage control on the info dump. No one would be able to stop the forces of evil from using those information if he garrotted Iron Man.

He made his way to the kitchen and found Captain America looking not especially chipper. If the crumpled brochure Steve was smoothing out on the counter was anything to go by, it had something to do with Sgt Barnes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He pushed a mug of tea to the kicked puppy formerly known as Captain America. The younger yet technically older man shook his head but took the mug with both hands. He was also worrying his bottom lip and glancing over at Bruce every once in awhile.

"Um... Well... Can I uh..." Steve took a deep breath and slung his arm over to give Bruce a side hug. Or rather, to take a side hug from Bruce. "Sorry. I should've asked first... I should just go now. Sorry Dr. Banner."

Somehow, he didn't even feel like throttling Tony anymore. He hoped it was because Steve looked like he needed it and not because he was getting used to it.

* * *

><p>How did the hardest person to write for end up with the longest chapter?! Goddamnit Steve.<p> 


	5. Natasha

Takes place after Captain America: The Winter Soldier

* * *

><p>Soon after Steve's hasty retreat, the mysterious Black Widow slinked into the kitchen with her best neutral face on. She sat herself opposite him at the kitchen counter and looked at him expectantly.<p>

They stared at each other from across the table for a good long moment before he finally caved and opened his arms, beckoning her to come over.

She gave a small lopsided smile, slipped out of her seat and allowed herself to be drawn into his embrace.

"…Tony is right. You are the best cuddly bear."


End file.
